


The Night is Young

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Anime Dub, Confidence, Dancing, Drabble, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I can at least share my dreams with you.”
Relationships: Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Series: Femslash February 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	The Night is Young

"Hey, what're you up to, Téa …?"

Serenity walked in the drawing room to see Téa stretching her legs, wearing a yellow tank top with a red skirt. Téa then looked up and straightened herself, greeting the auburn-haired girl with a smile.

"Oh hey, Serenity, can you believe there's going to be a dance audition later this week?" Téa announced, her hands on her hips. Her nose lifted proudly. "I'm going to give it my all. In the meantime, I have to practice, no use getting rusty."

Serenity smiled, clasping her hands together. "That's great, Téa! I'm sure you'll do the best; I know for a fact that you're a great dancer."

Téa laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Aw, thanks, Serenity. That really means a lot. To be honest I'm a bit nervous."

Serenity nodded. "It's normal to be nervous, Téa. I'm sure all the famous dancers have been in your shoes. I'm not much a dancer, but I know that you have what it takes." She replied, her eyes meeting the brunette's, and then looked down.

Téa let out a breath. She then snapped her fingers, a lightbulb clicking in her head. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

Serenity lifted out of her head and blinked. "Huh? What is it?"

"You can practice along with me, that way we can both be getting better at dancing."

Serenity stepped back, her heart skipping a beat. "Really? Me, are you sure? I have two left feet, I don't think I can do that."

Téa walked over to Serenity and grasped the other girl's hands. "You don't know unless you try, right? And besides, you're one of the most important people in my life. I can at least share my dreams with you."

Serenity said nothing at first, her cheeks hot and her heart fluttering. "Y-You mean that?," she asked, her voice light and hopeful.

Téa nodded. "I sure do."

Serenity avoided the brunette's eyes for a moment, and then looked back into sparkling blue eyes.

"Well, alright then, let's do it!"

Téa grinned broadly, and pressed her lips on Serenity's, reciprocated with equal intensity, a sweet kiss bursting with gratitude and love.


End file.
